This invention relates to a sewing machine and more particularly to a sewing machine in which the needle thread taking up lever is almost nested or housed unrevealedly within a housing defined by the end face of the usual arm and an end cover to be attached to the end face and further the path through which the needle travells is also unrevealedly nested within the arm as much length as possible for safety of the operator and neat appearance purpose.
For attaining such sewing machine, the thread guiding eye at the extremity of the usual needle thread taking up lever is preferred to be of the opened eye type rather than the known small hole type because of readiness in lacing the needle thread within the opened guiding eye and accordingly readiness in threading up the machine free from affection of unapproachableness of the nested lever.
However, a problem exists in providing the slot type guiding eye in the lever, particularly in preventing the needle thread from being fallen off such opened eye by virtue of a ballooning of the travelling needle thread when the lever is on its stroke to slacken the loop of the thread passing through the eye.
While various means have been provided to be fitted with the sewing machine of this character in order to prevent the thread from being fallen off the guiding eye of opened slot type, none of them have proven to be sufficient.